


Ice Cream Sandwiches

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, luke is literally too adorable someone hold me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find something more than food on a late night snack run</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Luke himself gave me this prompt just by talking about cookies and ice cream in his 6/19/16 Overwatch stream.  
> He's such an adorable cinnamon roll I love him  
> Too sweet for this world  
> <3

It was 12 A.M. Past curfew. Completely dark and silent. And you were hungry. 

Now, this wasn’t an unreasonable hunger, no. You had skipped out on dinner, working on various projects and papers. You hadn’t even really meant to skip dinner, you had just gotten so lost in your work and next thing you knew it was midnight and you were starving. You leaned back, grumbling about stupid homework and school and your stomach grumbled back. You entertained the thought of having a grumble-off with your stomach before it grumbled again and you sighed, getting up to toe on your shoes. 

You ran over the list of food locations in your mind. The cafeteria would be closed. Maybe you could whip something up using the items in the communal kitchen? It would certainly be worth a shot. You stepped quietly, darting between shadows so as not to be caught out so late. Thankfully your walk was uneventful, but as you pulled open the door to the building that housed the kitchen area you paused. There was a light on in the kitchen.

Closing the door gently behind yourself you waited, tiptoeing closer to try to see who was in the kitchen. Most likely it would be another student, maybe with the same intent you had. But the possibility of a teacher being out this late set you on edge. Slowly, you peeked around the edge of the door frame, glimpsing a yellow and black jacket before you shot back from the doorway. Thankfully, it was another student. Thanklessly, it was a student in a _Hidden Block_ jacket.

This wasn’t good.

Between the Hidden Block club and the Normal Boots club it was easy to see which club was more popular. For whatever reason, everyone seemed to see the Hidden Block club as a lesser version of the Normal Boots club. Which was actually really sad. Both clubs had a clear love of video games, and the Hidden Block club had beaten the Normal Boots club in the tournament before, but yet they still didn’t get nearly as much love. You never told anyone (not like you had anyone to tell anyway, seeing as all the girls in the school seemed super stuck-up), but you personally preferred the Hidden Block Club. It was obvious they put a lot of time and dedication into their video game playing, and they had hilarious members. Anytime you saw a yellow and black jacket you knew there was some mischief afoot, and you loved it.

However, there was no way you could ever willingly go talk to any of them. Just thinking about it sent your nerves firing. They all seemed really sweet and kind, except for maybe Ian, but you thought his snark was hilarious. It probably didn’t help that you had an unending crush on Luke. Yeah, that definitely didn’t help. 

As you thought this over, you realized you wouldn’t be able to hide forever. In fact, you needed to stop hiding right that second because your stomach had decided to let the world know of your existence and if you waited any longer the Hidden Block guy in the kitchen would certainly come looking for you and you really didn’t need that. Thanks, stomach. Taking careful, measured steps you walked into the kitchen, heading for the cupboard to grab a bowl. Maybe if you just didn’t say anything he wouldn’t…

“Hey. Looking for a snack?” You straightened up, the bowl in your hand being held tightly. You knew that voice. Oh god, did you know that voice. You opened your mouth to speak.

“Uh… yeah…” Your voice was a higher pitch than normal and you winced as you bent back down to rummage uselessly in the cupboard. Could this get any worse? You doubted it.

“Do you want some cookies? Maybe some ice cream?” His voice rang out behind you and you shot up, banging your head on the top of the cupboard. 

“OW!” _Shit!_ You put a hand to the back of your head, squeezing back tears. Yep, just got worse. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you spun around frantically to look at him. 

“Are you alright?” Luke’s concern wrapped around you, and you felt a stray tear run down your face. You looked down, rubbing at your eyes furiously.

“I- no, yeah- I’m fine- sorry-” Your stammered thoughts made you feel even worse. Of course this was how your day was going to go. Of course you wouldn’t just miss dinner, you’d also be a total klutz in front of your crush _while also causing yourself physical pain._ Perfect end to a perfect day, obviously. Luke laid a gentle hand on your shoulder and you started, leaning away slightly. 

“What are you apologizing for? You didn’t do anything.” You shook your head, your smile mixing with a frown.

“Maybe I’m sorry for making a complete idiot of myself?” He frowned at you and you realized how bad that sounded. Fuck. Just one screw-up right after another. Was a little food really worth all of this? Luke looked away for a second, seemingly caught in thought before he stood up to offer you a hand. 

“I know just what you need.” You glanced at his face, that signature smile causing butterflies to flutter in your stomach. You took his hand, trying not to notice how soft it was… or how warm it was… or how strong he was… There was a lot to not notice. You blushed as he pulled out a chair for you, thanking him quietly before sitting down. 

He turned away and you looked down at the table, frowning at your rampant thoughts. _He doesn’t even like you like that, hell, he doesn’t even know you! So what if he’s trying to make you feel better?_ You shook your head slightly as Luke began to talk, trying to clear your mind like an Etch A Sketch.

“You really shouldn’t think that way about yourself…” You paused. Had Luke somehow heard your thoughts? You remembered calling yourself an idiot, however, and almost sighed in relief. He was just talking about what you had said earlier, no mind-reading powers involved. 

“....” You couldn’t think of anything to say. How do you respond to someone trying to cheer you up? ‘I am an idiot though’? You decided to just stay silent. Luke continued after a moment.

“Seriously. You seem like a pretty cool person. I don’t really know all that much about you but I’ve seen you around before.” He returned to the table, sitting next to you as he handed you a bowl of… cookies with ice cream? You watched as he picked one up out of his own bowl, taking a bite. Oh. It was an ice cream sandwich. You followed suit, gingerly taking a bite as your taste buds seemed to sing in relief. It had been forever since you had eaten an ice cream sandwich. 

“I’m really not, though…” You didn’t deserve his praise, of that you were sure. You were just… a nobody. He was a member of Hidden Block… why was he even talking to you? 

“Stop saying that! I can already tell you’re amazing. I mean, just look at that smile!” You couldn’t hide your small smile. You didn’t want to believe it, but it was _Luke._ He wouldn’t lie. You really didn’t need the praise, though, so you tried to turn it on him.

“Me? What about you! You’re amazing at video games, part of the Hidden Block club, _and_ I’ve heard you sing before, you’re outstanding!” His blush was hard to miss, and you could feel your own blush firing up as well. You had probably said too much, and now he probably thought you were weird for praising him so much, and…. Why was he staring at you like that?

“You’re… uh… you’re really cute when you’re flustered.” You gaped at him, eyes wide before you looked at your bowl, blushing enough to look like a tomato. 

“See! Cute!” Luke laughed, succeeding in proving his point. You punched him lightly on the arm, still refusing to look him in the eyes. Did he really think you were cute? You peeked at him out of the corner of your eye, and he seemed to be a bit disappointed? Did he think…

“Not nearly as cute as you.” Your words were barely a whisper, but they rang loud and clear around the room. You don’t know how you got the nerve to say it but seeing Luke blush as you looked at him shyly made it all worth it. 

“I, um…” You laughed as he stuttered over his words.

“Look who’s flustered now.” You teased him. He laughed, grinning at you.

“You got me!” He raised his hands innocently, a smirk taking its place on his face. You bumped his shoulder, taking another bite of your sandwich before sticking your tongue out at him. It was odd, how quickly you had connected with Luke. You had even _flirted_ with him. What had happened to you tonight? As you watched Luke stick his tongue out back you realized that you were happy, truly happy, for the first time in…. Months? Years? It had certainly been a while. Luke seemed to notice as your face fell slightly, watching you with worry.

“You okay?” You smiled at him gently, truly thankful for… Fate? Happenstance? Whatever had brought you to talk to Luke.

“Yeah, I’m just… really happy.” You looked at Luke, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. He really was cute, his hat sitting perfectly on his head and his eyes catching the light. As you studied Luke something felt…. New. 

You both stopped, just watching each other. The butterflies in your stomach were back. There was a sense of anticipation, a sense of nervousness, a sense of fear before Luke was leaning in and you felt energy run through your body. 

His lips against yours were electric, every nerve in your body lighting up with his touch, his hand cupping your cheek. You sighed into him, relaxing against him as you let your senses fill with _Luke._

The breakaway was soft, neither of you opening your eyes until a few seconds had passed. Watching Luke as he opened his eyes, staring at you like you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen… It was breathtaking. 

“I… um…” You stuttered, trying to form any sort of sentence. Luke laughed lightly, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I totally get it.” Luke’s understanding made you giggle, and you both ended up in a laughing fit. Checking your phone as you yawned, you realized it was nearing 1:30 A.M. No wonder you were so giggly. 

“I’ll walk you back to your dorm.” Luke offered as he stood up. You nodded, smiling as you stood up as well. You both washed your bowls, leaving the kitchen side by side. You were slightly surprised to feel his hand entwining with yours but you were happy, leaning to bump his shoulder. 

You were so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know Luke reads fanfiction?  
> I did not know that until he said it in the Overwatch stream.  
> I just hope he doesn't find any of it creepy :/  
> The absolute last thing I ever want to do is make any of the hb/nb guys uncomfortable with something I wrote.  
> Anyway, got a question? Want to talk? Find me on tumblr! anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!  
> <3


End file.
